Dreams of Our Souls
by TAPSfan201
Summary: Seto finally has a job as a cleric under the Master Linet, one of the greatest clerics in Cynefin. He thought he’d have time to learn his new trade under his master’s safe guidance, but fate has different plans. They receive a cry for help for the Port town of Thallasso: a plague has taken hold of its populace. The young man didn’t expect to be thrown into a battle against a god, a


Echoes. Seto was accustomed to echoes. The large halls of marble that made up the mansion were almost always empty. The large staff seemed to appear out of thin air as he had never actually witnessed them walking through the halls. He, however, did. Seto has begun his apprenticeship not one year earlier under Master Linet, a highly regarded cleric of not only Cynefin, but the entire continent. He had studied in one of the few universities that the sparkling city had to offer, but he was still unsure as to how his mediocre skills came under the attention of one such as Linet.

This man had pulled Seto from the university, taking him under his wing. This meant staying in an overly spacious mansion that served as Master Linet's home.

Seto has gawked when he first saw the glistening glass windows, taller than himself, as they lined the building grey stone facade. Three stories of pure craftsmanship and elegance was now his home. While it was unnerving to be suddenly moved into such a rich atmosphere, Seto found that the endless marble and ivory wood works were not cold. The vibrancy only served to emphasis the warm light that came through those windows. Everything felt light and clean. Fitting for a cleric, even if the riches still proved to daunt the young boy.

Very few people visited his master. Though the rooms were not empty. A large portion of the building was dedicated to a sea of books covering every facet of healing and nature that could be found. Many in languages Seto could not yet read. Master Linet was currently teaching Seto one of these foreign tongues, but there were so many more that it seemed impossible. Rooms that did not contain books might house collections of fauna. Some more rare than jewels, but infinitely more useful to humanity. A greenhouse was also on the ground as Seto's master grew countless plants to aid his research and his work. It was not wonder why even the most privileged nobles sought Linet out for any ailment, no matter how trifling.

Today, Seto was delivering a letter that had just arrived. The maid who had taken it insisted that it be given to master cleric immediately, no matter his current activity. Seto had never seen any of the other staff flustered before. He looked down at the letter again as he made his way down the marble halls, his shoes slightly clicking. The envelope in which the letter was contained was stark white with faint embroidered shapes that could be felt with the pads of his fingers. The stamp was made of silver wax, melted onto the envelope and stamped with what looked to be a rose and thorn image. Seto was not all that familiar with the different noble houses and their stamps, and he could never recall seeing this one in his short time under Linet. Whoever they were, they were obviously important.

The apprentice finally reached a alder wood door, inconspicuous compared to the foyer doors and those leading to the dining room. He knocked on the door with two light taps, and he received a soft "enter." The room was simple enough. Bright light washed over every surface, warming the room despite Fall fast approaching. Master Linet was pouring over some texts concerning a new flower found in the mountains of Ethear.

"Master, a letter just came. I don't recognized the stamp, but the maid who did seemed a bit frantic." Seto held out the letter in both hands as the cleric turned. His face still exhibiting the wise patience that Seto has come to know, though a hint of curious agitation could be found in the those ice blue eyes. The letter was taken from the boy's hands and as eyes settled upon the stamp they widened slightly. It was the most surprised expression that had come across the man's face, as far Seto knew. This was serious. Taking out the pristine paper from the envelopes, the contents were taken in swiftly. Concern quickly replaced what surprise still lingered.

"It seems we must leave immediately, young Seto. We are needed in Thalasso. A plague seems to have arisen and taken hold of much of the population." His apprentice felt a twinge of apprehension in his gut. A plague? The last plague was well over fifty years ago. Where did this one come from? What were it's effects? Was it deadly?

The master cleric looked upon his apprentice with amusement. It was easy to see the thoughts running through the young boy's mind. It was one of the reasons he had chosen the boy. Certainly, there had been students far more adept, but they lacked a certain softness that the auburn boy seemed to have radiating from him. His Byzantine eyes always carried kindness and reassurance. It was something that just couldn't be taught.

"Relax, apprentice. I was young when I aided during the last plague, but I know it can be done. I want you to take precautions, however. I don't need to lose my student to an illness."

Seto nodded softly. "Yes, sir."

"Good." Linet turned back to his studies. "Now, go pack. Only the necessities."

Knowing that he was dismissed, Seto left the room to follow his master's directions. He couldn't help feeling that something was going to happen. His life was going to change again. He just didn't know if it was for better or worse.

—————

A carriage left the mansion only an hour later as it thread itself through the cobbled streets. Seto peered out of the curtained window to see people slowly trickling onto the streets. Families strolled through shops as the children grew excited to see candy and toys. A sad smile made it's way onto the boy's face, eyes moving to seek refuge from those happy faces. He couldn't remember the last time he had such carefree times.

Much like Master Linet's mansion, the rest of Cynefin glowed brightly under any light. The entire city was made of grey rock, white wood, and sparkling glass. It was as if the entire city was a lantern for the continent. Seto loved his city. But since the passing of his grandfather, it still seemed empty even with the tens of thousands of people residing there. He had only stayed in university as it was his grandfathers wish to see him through it in the first place.

Now, For the first time, he would see the world outside of his beloved city. He was actually excited to see what other towns looked like without using descriptions from books or stencil drawings to paint the images. His master had said they were traveling to Thalasso. From his studies in geography, Seto knew that this was a major port town. Only half as big as Cynefin, Thalasso still boasted a fair income from their import and export. It was also famous for its guilds. Cynefin had no guilds. Those who chose to train in magic such as wizards or clerics were hired privately if they stayed in the city. Fighters were placed in the army or as private bodyguards. Rogues and thieves were few and far between as they were harshly prosecuted by the courts. The few that existed within the walls of the lantern city were also privately hired as stealers of information or placed incriminating material on others. If caught, those who hired them wouldn't make a single move to save them.

Thalasso was the exact opposite. The town had no army, and only a few noble families. None were rich enough to permanently retain more than one wizard, cleric, and fighter. So, those who didn't have the luck of being taken on by those families joined guilds. Guilds apparently had a leader, a manager of sorts, who took requests for jobs. Members of the guild could take the job and (if completed) took the reward offered by the client. Part of the money went to the guild as they normally had a living space for the members and that money served as upkeep.

Seto found it fascinating that people would join a function such as a guild. What if the person wasn't skilled enough to do things alone? Did people group up and split the reward? Clerics certainly shouldn't go alone on anything other than requests for a doctor. The individuals in guilds were supposedly hardened by life and unsavoury companions at best. Would he meet some of these characters? Master Linet had said that many people in the town were sick. It was likely some would be from the guilds, unless their clerics were capable. But, then why call on Seto's master? Thalasso was a two day carriage ride from Cynefin even with the least amount of stops taken for the horses.

The apprentice looked toward the older man who was reading through some material he had deemed useful for the excursion. He didn't seem concerned, but Master Linet kept his worries close to him. He very rarely voiced any until he was sure others needed to know. Right now, Seto didn't need to know. So, Seto moves his eyes back to the passing scenery. The carriage had finally come to the outer gates, soldiers speaking with the driver as to their reason for leaving and when their return would be. Leaving the gates behind gave Seto another thrill. There was no turning back now. Most apprentices didn't travel outside of the city until they reached adept level. He was venturing outside of it- for a plague no less! This would certainly be an experience worth remembering.


End file.
